legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outer Regions
The Outer Regions is the uber dungeon released with Patch X-12. The entrance to The Outer Regions is located in the Mountains of Converged Space in the Valley of the Calm Trees on the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Attunement To enter The Outer Regions, each player must complete The Vision and the Voice questline. History For as long as the world of Outhria, and the universe of which it resides has been in creation, so too has another universe been in creation. In this universe the very laws of space and time are twisted, controlled by great, malevolent beings called the Outer Old Ones, beings whose very existence goes against every known law of life and being. Within this universe, there is one Outer Old One who stands above the rest, the great Thotazlxax, the Voice of Creation. Within this shadow universe, Thotazlxax's being is one of reverance, for Thotazlxax is said to have created that universe, a haven for him and his blasphemous sons to rule and bend time and space to their will. Centuries ago did their twisting of time and space affect our known universe, and a rift opened onto the Kingdom of the New Sigil. It was here that Thotazlxax and his sons viewed mortal man, it was here that they developed a hatred for the brightness of this world, the joy that these inhabitants felt. It was here that Thotazlxax deemed this world unworthy of existence, and bent himself to the destruction of this world. Thotazlxax sent his minions to this world, ordered to wreak havoc, and sow the seeds of chaos into the hearts of mortal men. But Thotazlxax did not account for resistance. Many times did he try to sow fear into these men, but one person rose up at every turn, and defended the men. Thus was born Thotazlxax's hatred for Sera. Thotazlxax finally had enough of Sera, and ordered his eldest son, Tor'revar onto the world, with orders to destroy her bastion, and to finally end her pathetic life. Tor'revar only managed the former, for although he destroyed her great city, the force she raised against him was mighty. With that might did Tor'revar almost meet death. Thotazlxax was enraged at both Sera and his son, and began preperations for a second invasion of this world, but time was needed for his son to recover. Thotazlxax kept an endless vigil on this world, watching every movement of Sera, listening to her every conversation, this is when he discovered a shocking turn of events. Sera had befriended a man name Xan, but Thotazlxax knew more of this person, this was great Xanaxath, leader of the Elders, sworn enemies and resistance to the Outer Old Ones. Thotazlxax knew that with the help of this Xanaxath Sera could easily defeat Tor'revar again, after all the Outer Old Ones and the Elders had been at war for millenia, and Thotazlxax had fought Xanaxath many times. The time finally came for Thotazlxax to launch his assault on this world, but this time he was prepared, for not only was his eldest son Tor'revar going into the field, he was sending his second son Epsilar out, with two Outer Old Ones, and a force of his minions spanning countless regions of space, Thotazlxax was sure victory was his. He was wrong. Not only did Tor'revar fall shortly after joining the battle, so too did Epsilar join him. Thotazlxax was enraged at this, his two sons were nearly dead, and Sera had claimed victory over his vast armies. It was then that Thotazlxax decided to intervene himself. With a shriek of unworldly magnetitude did Thotazlxax rip open the very space of Seras world, and with one final word did he release upon those plains his fire, they didn't even have a second to react before the world was ablaze. Thotazlxax laughed joyously at the sight, the world of his nemesis was ablaze, and surely she was dead. Thotazlxax raised his sons from that world, bringing them back into that shadow universe, and retreated back to his throne at the centre of the universe, in the dark city of Valun'tsia. But all was not well, for a few days later did he hear word that a sect of his minions had survived the flames, and took a survivor into their custody, that survivor was Sera. Thotazlxax raged at the sound of her name, he was sure she was dead, but only then did he realize whom she had befriended. Curse his damned luck, for sure enough, Xanaxath had saved her from his fire. Thotazlxax sent out the order for his minions to bring Sera to him, but they refused, saying they followed two new masters, great beings of that world. It was then that Thotazlxax's hatred for that world grew again, for now not only had he deemed Sera unworthy of life, but did he deem the beings Grimmok and O.M.N.I. to death aswell. It was here, on his blasphemous throne in Valun'tsia did he hear of the rise of Endnarok the Landwaster. It was here, where he heard rumor of a certain Val'yler. He knew this was Sera, and so sent out a message to Endnarok, for if Sera was to survive the encounter by the great new heroes of this world, that he would be waiting for her. Thotazlxax watched as the heroes slew Val'yler, and released the soul and body of Sera, he watched as these heroes defeated the great being Endnarok and Sera claimed victory once again, he watched as she came to realize that Thotazlxax was still alive. He laughed joyously, for he knew Sera was coming, he knew the way to the New Kingdoms was opened, and he knew the heroes who saved her were coming aswell. So now Thotazlxax waits, on his nuclear throne in great Valun'tsia, at the centre of his malevolent shadow universe he waits. His forces have massed on the New Kingdoms, the Great Rift between the worlds has been reformed, and the doors of Valun'tsia have opened. The Instance Tylious and Sera are leading a small strike force from The White Scarves into the Outer Regions, hoping to claim the gates of Valun'tsia for themselves, and hold a safe hold for the heroes to infiltrate and kill Thotazlxax. The Outer Regions raid takes place inside of Valun'tsia, and has three phases. #The Assault on Valun'tsia #The Blasphemous Keep #The Nuclear Throne The players will fight solo for the first three bosses of the raid, and will be joined by Tylious and Sera for the last two encounters. Layout The Layout of the instance is as follows *The Assault on Valun'tsia: This section is one floor, and takes players through the dark streets of the great city, here players will face off against the first boss of the raid. Despite the zone being one floor, in reality it is two, for during the boss fight players must climb up onto the boss, revealing a new floor. *The Blasphemous Keep: This section is three floors, two inside of the keep, and one on a great walkway towards the throne room. Here players will fight the next three bosses. *The Nuclear Throne: This section is one floor, and is a giant chamber with a great throne at the end. Here players will face off against Thotazlxax himself. Map I will make one soon. Actually, I will. Bosses The Assault on Valun'tsia *Yatumikayo: Rider of the Flying Polyp The Blasphemous Keep *Ys'biml & Ys'bims: The Overminds *Kilipatikana: The Great Spawn *Klaxon: The Celestial Architect The Nuclear Throne *Thotazlxax: The Voice of Creation Resources and Loot Rescources *Thotazlite Loot See: The Outer Regions Loot Achievements *(Gates Wide Open) Defeat Yatumikayo in The Assault on Valun'tsia. *(Blaspheme No More!) Defeat all the bosses in The Blasphemous Keep. *(Silencing the Voice) Defeat Thotazlxax in The Nuclear Throne. *(Call of The Outer Regions) Defeat all the bosses in The Outer Regions. *(Surfing the Void) Defeat all the bosses in The Outer Regions on Master. *(Saviors of Creation) Defeat all the bosses in The Outer Regions on Hardcore. *(Staring Creation in the Face) Defeat all bosses within The Outer Regions, with no player dying, at any time, in a single instance zone in. *(Monsoon Town) As the Horns Flare. *(Flight of the Void Master) Obtain all the Hardcore mode, extremely rare flying mounts.